


His What, Now?

by AliNear



Series: Having it All [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: I am tired, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2020-09-24 12:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20358613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliNear/pseuds/AliNear
Summary: I had half this done for a month but started a second job and now im just tired all the time, sorry





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had half this done for a month but started a second job and now im just tired all the time, sorry

Klaus stood in front of the door, staring at up at his childhood home. His pink suitcase was at his side, where he had dropped it the second his gaze caught sight of the fence. Dave was paying the cabbie; his own duffle bag was slung over his back. Dave glanced up, staring at Klaus’ back.

“Can you, can you just wait a moment?” He asked after a moment, waiting for the cabbie to nod before stepping onto the curb.

Slipping an arm around his husband’s shoulders, Dave leaned over to kiss behind his ear before whispering, “We can go, we can get back in the cab, get a motel room. Just say the words.” 

Klaus’ lips twitched into a small smile before he shook his head, “No,” he declared turning to meet Dave’s eyes, his hand snaking down to clutch at Dave’s, “Just…stay by my side?”

“Of course, babe.”

“And, don’t take anything my siblings say to heart, okay?”

Laughing softly, Dave nodded, along to Klaus’ fretting.

“Come on,” they marched up the steps as if they were marching into war.

“Master Klaus.” Pogo greeted him once he finally opened the door- some five minutes after walking through the gate-Pogo’s eyes stayed on Dave form, “And Master David, it is good to finally meet you in person.”

“Pogo,” Dave smiled, his gaze dropping from the ornate and over the top the inside of the house was, musing that he thought the outside was bad- as his gaze moved to the taxidermy and gold framed painting that decorated the place. Bending down to hug the chimp man, “I don’t know if I ever thanked you for helping fly Ms. Grace out for the wedding.”

“You have,” he answers back dryly, patting the tall man’s back stiffly even as Dave pulled away, “Some twenty times.”

Shrugging helplessly, “You don’t know how happy it made Klaus.”

Pogo hummed at the words, his large brown eyes moved to peer at the lanky man he had once helped raise, soft smile curling his face, “Not as happy as you have made the young master.” He assured.

Klaus smiled as he stepped forward, curling an arm around Dave’s back and slipping a hand into his back pocket, attaching himself to his husband’s side.

“I have taken the liberty of setting up a guest room for you two. Klaus’ bedroom seemed a little…small for you two.”

Bobbing his head Klaus couldn’t help but blurt out, “And the drugs, sooo much drugs, dear there are a good couple thousand dollars’ worth of drugs in that room.”

Pogo coughed and turned his head as Klaus patted Dave’s arm with his free hand, nodding more as he continued mumbling about just how much was stashed in his old room.

“We should flush ‘em.” He added after a second.

“Let’s go set our bags down first.”

“Come along then.” Pogo beckoned, “After you’re settled, I’ll inform Grace you will need a trash bin.”

“So, like I’m not a hundred percent sure, buttttt there may or may not be drug in about ten of the stuffed animals-“ Klaus told him pushed his many, many, so many umbrella academy freshly pressed white dress shirt to the other side of the dresser, “but defiantly some in the unicorn.”

“How did you do that?” he asked as he picked up the offending stuffed animal, bringing it close to look for a zipper or Velcro.

“Klaus was the only one that wanted to learn how to sew.” Vanya announced, stepping through Klaus open door without a sound. Her gaze flickered around the room, the plastic garbage bag that sat by the door and the numerous amounts of clothing, stuffed animals, and random object that had been tossed on the floor, before she continued, “Dad only wanted Allison and me to learn but… I’m not much good with a needle and Allison only ever payed attention to sewing if it was first aid.” 

“It was fun,” Klaus shrugged, “Mom let me make fun things when we were fixing up the uniforms.”

Dave smiled, picturing the pale lanky teen Klaus use to be sitting down with his mother with needle and thread.

“Like what?”

“Oh, he gifted me with a fabric wreath, and a tiny white bunny, and once he tried to make me a dress but well…”

“I took it back,” Klaus admitted, “She didn’t like it.”

“It’s not that I didn’t _like_ it.” Vanya assured, her hands fluttering, “I just-“

“Don’t like dresses, it’s k, Van, I swear.” Pausing he threw a small baggie of blue pills at the trash bag, “I made myself a good amount of clothes- those leather pants, them lace up ones? I had some help,” he added waving his hand around to indicate a spirit, “but yeah those took the longest, messed up a few times and…”

“But how’d you get the leather?”

Klaus flashed a sharp smile, “Some of the shit dad has lying around… it goes for a quiet a lot.”

Shaking her head, Vanya moved around the mess on the floor, “Have you gone through your wardrobe yet?” She asked, gesturing to the dark wood.

“No, I-“ Klaus squinted, “I’m almost positive I have stuff tapped to the top but otherwise…”

For a few minutes they worked in silence. Before the steady sound of heavy feet echoed in the hall. Grunting Luther stuck his head in the room, eyes already focused back to the hallway.

“Family meeting,” he announced stiffly before he marched back out.

“Is-“ Dave paused, “Is that normal?”

“For Luther?” Klaus clarified as Vanya already started to nod, “Yes.”

Picking himself up, Klaus stretch like a cat, “Well, Luther’s not the best at waiting.” Turning on his heel and planting fist on hips, “Are you ready to meet the others?”

Dave stared up at Klaus, eyes sparkling as he took in his husband. Vanya reached over, laying a pale hand on Dave’s shoulder as she solemnly promised.

“It’s okay, we’ll protect you.”

“I don’t know Van,” Klaus teased, “The academy specialized in murder not protection.” He mocked.

“Who is this?” Allison asked, offering a hand as she did so, even if her head and words were aimed at Vanya.

“Klaus’ drug buddy probably,” Luther dismissed, “Get him out of the house.”

Sneering Diego turned away from the door but before he could speak Vanya spoke up in defense of her brother.

“Klaus’ husband actually.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was going to go more in-detail of their first meeting make it a scene instead of Klaus just telling them but well...... that didn't happen sorry.

The three siblings paused, blinking back shock as they looked at them. Taking in Klaus’ leather pants crop top as he plastered himself to Dave’s side, hands flying up to curl into Dave’s leather jacket that Klaus may or may not have bought him- who is he kidding Klaus basically took over Dave’s wardrobe years ago. Vanya shuffled her feet, sliding closer to the couple as the three siblings seemed to really think about what she said.

“Wh-“

“Well, you would have known if any of you would have come to the wedding.” Vanya said sharply the second Luther opened his mouth.

It was Allison who continued forward, offering an awkward if warm smile.

“Sorry, the tension is pretty high right now.” She offered, “I’m-“

“Allison, ‘Alli’, Hargreeves,” Dave interrupted, reaching forward to shake her hand with ease, “Klaus was mighty upset you wouldn’t come help plan the wedding, said you always had the best style, next to him of course.”

Her smile flickered eyes darting to look at Klaus, but their thin brother was deliberately not looking at her, instead staring at the stairs with pursed lips.

“I’m sorry about that, I remember the invite- October 2010, right?” she asked waiting for the two to nod, “I thought it was a joke because I hadn’t been able to find Klaus to invite him to my own wedding.”

“Ah, yes, I remember that.” Dave nodded along, “Klaus would jump on computers whenever we passed cities to see about you, he was quite shocked when it said you were engaged.”

“Easiest one to check on,” Klaus defended, “It’s not like Diego or Luther were making the news after we disbanded.” His eyes slide towards his other sister, “Oh course, Vanya I just emailed, some people are civilized.” He said pointedly towards his brothers.

Luther looked down, hunching his shoulders forward, even as Diego scowled and stepped forward to ask.

“And where was he then? That he didn’t have normal access to computers?”

“I think it was when we were in Thailand for those ten months?” Klaus asked, “Or at least that’s when I saw the article.”

“Yeah, it was after we left Vietnam.” He confirmed easily, “You kept talking about her wedding dress.”

Klaus hums softly at that, letting it fade as they stood them awkwardly before Luther blurted out.

“Why were you in Vietnam?”

Klaus lit up, wide manic smile spreading across his face even as Vanya moaned lowly and Ben shook his ghostly head.

“Man do I got a story for you!”

But the clicking of mom’s heels interrupt them and almost as one the five (and one invisible-dead) siblings turn to greet their mother.

“Mom,” he greeted softly, leaving Dave’s side for the first time all day to hug her close.

“My bumblebee,” she cooed softly, before her arm left his back as she beckoned Dave forward.

“Hello Grace,” he greeted easily, accepting her hug.

“I made snacks, come along.” Without looking at his siblings Klaus follows behind her happily.

She made mini waffles with fruit- almost like a desert cup- placed delicately on porcelain plates. She waits for them to sit before pulling out a rather large pitcher of juice, humming as she flutters around them. Patting Diego’s head as she moved to brush off imaginary dust from Luther’s shoulder. She pulls a chair out for Ben, smiling softly when Klaus sends her a blinding smile.

For several minutes their silent as they eat, a trait none of the Hargreeves children ever got over. As Vanya pushes her plate away, the last to finish, Diego asked again.

“What were you doing in Vietnam?”

“Okay, okay so like it was a good four months before our 20th and I was at this gguys-“ He squinted snapping his fingers before Ben sighed heavily.

_“Alex.” _

“Yeah, Alex and he’s giving me all this shit because I use to work in this club he co-owned, anyway not that important, I got super messed up one night and ended up on a bus, but like no one kicked me off so before long I’m all the way in Iowa.” He gestured wildly, looking at them with wide eyes to tell them how strange it was. “IOWA!” he shouted after a beat, “So, they fired me but apparently I was one of their best so he’s begging me to come back talking all pretty and shit. Turns out I was his next hit.” He nodded seriously, “Had some trafficking going along, waited till customers or workers were truly smashed and then just-“ he waved, “Had them disappear. Anyway, didn’t know this when Alex was sweet talking me.” He added, ignoring his siblings horrified looks and Allison’s hand reaching over t rub his shoulder.

“Anyway, asshole Alex roofies me with some shit man, like the good stuff. Wham! Next thing I know I’m in Europe. No, phone, passport, or money and I didn’t remember the plane ride but like whatever,” he shrugged, “So, like one of Alex’s friends are supposed to pick me up or some shit but I just kinda left the airport. So, now I’m in Southern France, walking around lost as fuck and I just kinda kept walking? Met some really nice people, found some clubs and the underground DJ thing going on, damn Reilly Blue keep a look out for her cause she knows how to drop a beat.” He nodded to himself, remembering the bleach blond fondly, “So, like no one’s really stopping me or anything so I just keep trekking, before suddenly jungle, like I don’t remember walking into the jungle-“

Ben sighed, leaning forward as he told him, “_Victor, huge guy that was letting you stay at his place his friend Hugo wanted to backtrack through Asia and you kinda yelled ‘Hell Yes’ and followed him out the door.” _

“Oh, yeah, okay so I followed a friend of a friend and ended up in the jungle, kinda lost, before I end up at this tiny ass village and im walking in circles asking around trying to find a place to sleep and you know bathroom- aw yeah lost the friend of a friend like an hour into the jungle- anyway, so no one speaks English and I only know German, Spanish, and French fluently, I only know a couple words in everything else. So, I’m talking to this one lady who gave me some soup or trying to, and Davy here comes to my rescue.”

Dave pats Klaus head, stopping the third time to run his fingers the rest of the way through his curls. Luther was staring wide eyed even as his gaze kept shifting to watch Diego stab into the table angrily.

“I came up to him to ask if he needed help, it took a minute for me to realize he was lost… and not just another American college kid hiking through.” He admitted with a shrug, “I took him back to our boss and well… he ended up following our group- his official paperwork didn’t happen for another three months- but he followed us the rest of the way. We worked stuff out and we left just shy of April 2010, almost 3 years after we met.”

_“And you got married that October.”_ Ben finished, though unheard.

“After that we moved closer to his family, got a small farmhouse, some chickens, two horses, three cats, and a dog.” Klaus nodded happily, “And of course, our three kids.”

“…What?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah how he got to Europe is a little dark, but also human trafficking is a huge problem! That is not gone away or just happening in poorer countries!


	3. Chapter 3

Klaus lights up, wasting no time at all as he stuck his hand in Dave’s pocket and fished out his wallet. He opens it up and steps closer to the others with a flourish and shit eating grin.

“This here is Benni,” he cooed, showing a picture of a dark-haired toddler with hazel green eyes staring up from the shallows of the ocean, holding out a shell to be inspected, “Just turned seven a couple weeks ago, Davey just taught him how to ride a bike and he was named VIP of his soccer team!” he said with pride ignoring Ben’s utterance about how it wasn’t that impressive that his name sake got the title, it was a bunch of 7-9 year old- like he still wasn’t grinning smugly.

“And our girls!” he cheered flipping the wallet upside down, so the picture of their twins were right side up, both dolled up in red and green dresses, large bows sitting in their blond curly hair, “Grace and Gavriila, their both five and currently obsessed with having a costume for every superhero they see.”

“Oh, oh this is one of my favorites,” Klaus admitted turning the tiny page, “last Halloween, I made everyone’s costume.”

In the picture Klaus was dressed up as Iron Man minus helmet, the gold and red shining like real metal as he held one of the twins that was dressed up as Hawkeye, in a purple jumpsuit and a black harness holding a quiver of purple feathered arrows and a bow attached. Standing next to Klaus was Dave, dressed as Captain America, with a shield backpack on his back, and a goofy grin as he held up the other girl dressed up as Scarlet Witch in all red, a red cape falling off her shoulders and covering Dave’s arm, a head piece like a crown that curved up, a one piece the same shade as the cape with leggings just a shade lighter, her hand was raised in a wave showing a red glow stick in her hand. Between them, holding onto Klaus’ free hand was Benni, dressed up as the Hulk, outfitted in purple pants and face panted green as he grinned wildly.

“It looked amazing,” Dave smiled softly, the words sending pink across his husband’s face.

“Oh, it was nothing, didn’t take that long at all.”

“It took months,” Dave dropped his smile, staring intently at him, “I was there Klaus, it was months.”

Klaus opened his mouth, turning to face the opposite direction. But Dave met Diego’s eyes before solemnly said once more. “Months.”

“I hadn’t seen him this excited or serious about something since Vanya discovered her powers a couple months after Benni was born.”

“What?” Allison gasped, her eyes flying towards her sister’s amused if a little smug face.

“Vanya doesn’t have powers.” Luther said back head tilted in a question even as he stated it.

Diego made an uncomfortable noise in the back of his throat as if the news on top of the other news physically pained him.

“Yes, she does?” Dave automatically responded, turning to face his sister-in-law, “Her and Klaus are pretty powerful.”

“Dave darling,” Klaus started before falling silent, looking at Vanya as he shrugged and waved his hands out in a confused gesture.

“We found out when we dragged her to that lake and these two left me to have a heart to heart next thing, I know I’m floating ten feet above the ground thank to Klaus and Vanya accidently caused a landslide.”

Vanya groaned her face heating up red as she placed her head in her hands to avoid looking at the others.

“We didn’t mean to cause a natural disaster.” Klaus defended.

“No one got hurt.” Dave quickly reminded him, “No one blamed you two.”

“It was on the newwwssss.” She moaned.

“Dear god,” Allison whispered.

“You guys should really answer your phones.”

“Apparently!” Diego shouted standing his full height as he shot up, “Apparent Fucking Ly! Is there anymore earth-shattering news other than my little brother got married, has kids, and both he and my little sister have powers that we didn’t know about! Because please! It’s not like my entire world fucking view hasn’t shifted in the last fucking few minutes!” it came out desperate and wild.

Dave pursed his lips out looking thoughtful, “Well…”


End file.
